Entity 303
Entity 303 (nicknamed "303") is a creepypasta commonly said to be "the New Herobrine". According to the pasta, a former Mojang employee was fired by Notch (the creator of Minecraft). Now he wants revenge on Mojang and Minecraft players alike. Entity 303 is said to be not just the former employee but a whole team of hackers going by usernames like "303mojang.com303," and "entity.303". If you have any files in your computer that are named anything with "303", then it could be 303's hackers. 303 can also hack in to player's worlds and corrupt them. 1/40 players are affected by 303 and his team. Herobrine actually came to warn us about 303 by showing what he would do. 303 plans to ruin Minecraft by the end of 2014 or 2015. Signs have been seen in worlds hacked by 303 saying "hjälp" ("help" in Swedish). That means Herobrine needs our help (or hjälp) to defeat 303. If he is not defeated soon Minecraft will be in his control. (Note: the first 303 sighting happened on December 10, 2013. The events of that encounter are not known) First Encounter The following is an email from Frankie, the first person to encounter Entity 303, that was suppose to go to Speed, the first person to ever speak out about 303. Frankie's email has since been deleted. Date Email Sent: December 11th, 2013 Email: frankietheminer2001@yahoo.com Subject: entity 303 information Message: Hi, Speed. My name is Frankie. I'm a huge fan of Minecraft, and I've been playing for about two years now. Every day after school, me and my friend, John would always play on his private server. He was a bit of a noob at Minecraft, but since he was pretty rich, he decided to buy a private server so we could play multiplayer survival, along with my friends, Vincent and Brady. One day, we all were in a group Skype chat and we were working on a huge survival city that we were in the process of building for at least 8 months. We were really proud with how it turned out. It was located in a desert, so we appropriately named our city “Drybones.” All of a sudden, while we all went to grab supplies to finish the hotel that we were working on, John noticed something strange in the chat. The only plugins that we had on the server were Essentials, along with some plugin that Brady found called “SocialSpy.” Thanks to SocialSpy, it seems that someone named “player.number:303” used the command “/stop.” Now, John suffers from major anxiety. I’ve known him since preschool, and he’s always been a really insecure person, so when he saw that a so-called “nonexistent player” tried to shut down the server, he immediately thought that it was a hacker. At first, I thought it was just a bug or something and that he was being paranoid, but I reminded myself that this was a private server. I set up the plugins for him and such, and I kept his server whitelisted, since he didn’t know how. There was no way anyone could join except us. I checked the server control panel, and it showed we were the only ones on the server. I was getting a bit confused. We all decided to just ignore it and continue on with our survival. It’s about 20 minutes in, and I’m walking with Vincent to the nearest forest to grab wood, which wasn’t very near at all. All of a sudden, we see a white figure in the distance of the desert. It appeared to be in the model of some type of ghostly figure, with what I could barely make out as red eyes. I quickly took a screenshot and ran after it. For some reason, Vincent’s player just stood still. I assume it’s just lag, but he’s not even speaking on the skype call. I check skype and ask if he’s still online. No answer. He’s not even on the Skype call. By now, Brady is just ignoring us and concentrating on the hotel, and John is freaking out. I can hear the shakiness of his voice. Anyhow, I open up Minecraft again to see that the white figure disappeared, and Vincent disconnected from the server. I try calling him on my phone, but no answer. It goes straight to voice mail. I try texting him, but the texts don’t deliver. John’s getting worried, to the point where it sounds like he’s about to cry. Brady isn’t even listening to us, he’s not aware of the situation at all. I finally get his attention, and he finally realizes how peculiar this problem is. He tps to me and helps me search for the white figure. Now, John’s hysterically crying, thinking that the hacker killed Vincent IRL or something. Suddenly, my screen starts glitching. It’s not normal for Minecraft to bug out like that. It looked like it was corrupted or something. If that’s not bad enough, the chat starts spamming “Object successfully summoned” by “player.number:303.” I look at the skype chat, and realize that someone has joined the call. It does not have a username, nor did we get any notification of someone getting added to the call. John’s just watching this all happen. His voice is shaking, and I can hear him sniffling. Honestly, I was starting to get a little freaked out myself. Brady seemed to leave the call and disconnect from the server, possibly out of boredom. I’m trying to calm John down, but he simply repeats “I CAN’T TAKE THIS. THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME.” The anonymous skype caller finally puts facecam on. It’s too dark to see anything. John gets too overwhelmed and leaves the call and server. I don’t blame him, if he stayed any longer, he’d probably have a mental breakdown. It’s just me and this anonymous player. I ask if there’s anyone there. I hear a faint voice saying something like “MAKE A WISH.” It was faint, yet it sounded like a voice changer. I decide to switch on Minecraft to see if the player is there. The chat spams with “FILE OVERLOAD” in red text, along with “MAKE A WISH” in gray text. I suddenly get poisoned with a potion of blindness. I then lose my ability to move. I can’t even turn off my computer or exit out of Minecraft. This player then runs up to me. It seemed to have a ghostly skin on, with red eyes and a white parka. The chat then says one more thing. “Make a wish, and say goodbye to your friends.” The skype call drops and somehow exits out by itself, and the player runs up to me and hits me. For some reason, it makes that “oof” noise that used to exist in Beta and earlier. My computer then shuts off. I try to turn it on, but to no avail. I try using my phone, but the internet is down. I wait about three hours before turning on my computer. The desktop wallpaper was changed to green coding, probably hex. I then realize that literally everything except the Recycling Bin was deleted from my PC. I turn off my computer and use my laptop. I try calling John, but he doesn’t answer. The same goes with Brady and Vincent. I decide to just go to bed and go to school the next day to speak with John and the others the next day. I go to school the next morning, and Brady is the only one to show up. He says that Vin and John’s parents called his parents and ask if John or Vin are at his house. Apparently, they went missing. There was no sign of them, and the police came to their houses and check to see if they were any clues on where they were, but there were no results. I decide to ditch school and walk to John’s house to see if he’s there. I see his mother sitting on the steps, crying. I ask if she’s ok, and she says that John apparently……committed suicide. Not in the house, most likely snuck out to end his life. She handed me a piece of paper that she claimed to have been left on John’s computer table. I read the note carefully. “I can’t take this anymore. I can’t sleep, I’m afraid he’s watching me. I can’t live like this knowing that someone is after me, wanting me to die a slow, painful death. I’m sorry mom……I love you.” I started to cry a bit when I read those last few words. I check the back of the paper, and written on the corner in very small text was that familiar phrase……”MAKE A WISH.” After about 20 minutes of comforting John’s mother, I leave to go check on Vincent. His dad’s car is in the driveway, but no one is home. Not even his dad. I sneak in the house, and what do I see in the bathroom? Written on the mirror in red marker are the words “MAKE A WISH.” That was when I realized that these weren’t just coincidences. This was a serious issue. Not just some hacker, but someone who is mentally torturing his victims and causing them to so-called “disappear.” If you get this email, Speed, and if you ever encounter “303” again, I want you to quickly close out of your Minecraft and shut down your computer. I don’t want you to end up like Vincent or John. Please be careful……if I get more information, I’ll contact you immediately. Good luck. Second Encounter 12/13/13 I was playing with some friends on XBOX 360, playing Minecraft and we were in creative mode building a big city. The world was also on peaceful mode. We were all having a good time until somebody's house started burning. Now, of course, we had all heard of griefers, but in fact we were blaming everyone. In fact, another house started burning as well. We blamed the host using his host privileges. However, we were WRONG. We all decided to investigate what was really going on. We all went to a house together, (including the host) only to see the most scariest thing happen. We looked through the windows to see TNT go off by itself somewhere in the distance. We were all starting to get scared, and would get even more scared. We then began to look around houses and most of them were on fire. There was nothing that could set these houses on fire, and fire spreads was off, so was TNT. I tried to believe the host that TNT and fire did not work. Once more, crap started happening when we were all together, including the host. No one was missing in the house. I counted heads and we were all together. But stuff was happening and we couldn't explain it. To my surprise, we started finding signs and TNT going off again. It was too much. I plugged a cable into my Xbox and into my computer. I opened up a program used to read the source codes that were going on. To my surprise, the source codes described this entity as "303". My source codes soon started getting out of control. Weird "303" entity codes were showing up and I couldn't stop them. My computer was being overwhelmed with this! I tried to find out who was causing this, but I just couldn't. Just 303 did this and that, nothing else. Nothing. But not everything was caused by him. The host started trolling us to scare us as well. it wouldn't be a secret for long. The source codes told me everything that was happening INCLUDING what the players did, and me as well. But then the source codes were done. They were surely DONE for it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out what was happening. But the source codes soon spelled out the words "Make a Wish". I thought this was the host, but then started blaming everyone again. As you can see in the source codes I highlighted everything that the entity 303 did. Block 1241 is TNT. Item 3213 is Flint and Steel. Block 4 is wood. And also in the RAR of the world, I highlighted "MAKEAWISH" as I said earlier. This list went on and on, completely busting my computer. But one question remains: Is This Herobrine? Soon, the host had to go to sleep and left the world. However, the source codes were still working, no idea why, and the world was off. Entity 303 was still controlling the world. I decided to exit my program and see if anyone had seen this mysterious "Entity" on the Minecraft Forums. There were a few people. Some of them sent me pictures that they have taken, and only one PC player took a picture as he had seen it as well. He said he was playing with his friend on a private Homachi server. As you can see, they encountered it as well. Yes, it has a texture pack but he sent me the pack and there's no mob or block with a white skin. Soon a mysterious profile on the forums started to chat with me. He only said a few words and then left the chat. "Notch will think you are crazy when he sees this, by the way. YOUR NEXT". I hurried and clicked on his profile. But the page 404'd. Soon I recieved an inbox message from him and clicked reply. I asked him where Herobrine was only to get back a scary reply. I got this message: "I replaced him. He has died. He is no longer with us, nor anyone else". I was using another website to reply to him for protection. On the forums, my account suddenly signed out. I tried to sign back in, only for the forums to tell me "Your account has been deleted for the following reason: Stop". I couldn't believe it! I made another account and stopped researching and went to sleep as well. Conclusion There have been many more sightings after this one. The first person who saw 303 has disappeared from the internet. He hasn't been heard from since December 10, 2013. The most recent encounter (as of 7/7/2014) is when on July 7, 2014, the second encounter person (Youtube: Thespeed179) was Skype texting with a friend. In the middle of the conversation, 303's team hacked his computer. If you see things in your Minecraft worlds like birch wood in oak trees, fire in the sky, random cobblestone where it is not supposed to be, upside-down crosses, figures in the distance, or other suspicious occurences, Entity 303 could be hacking your Minecraft. If you think you've been hacked, look through your whole computer and delete files with "303" in them. Remember, a lot more than 1/40 people are affected by 303. There are some people pretending to be Entity 303. If you see someone on Minecraft with the username "Entity 303" then just ignore the person. Be careful and stay safe. If you see anything weird in your worlds, post a comment showing the picture. UPDATE '''(December 13, 2013) Entity 303 said that we have 5 weeks to train because the war will be in 5 weeks. Get ready guys. He also said to look out of your window at night because he said you will see him eating children and spitting out their bones. Children are disappearing and the last thing they did was Minecraft. Also, Thespeed179's team discovered the "Sulfur of Immunity". It is an IP address that protects you from 303. It is currently unknown how it works. If you haven't been affected by 303 yet, it will happen in 5 weeks. '''TEAMS Entity 303 cannot be beaten just by fighting alone. So, some people created teams. The team leaders recruit members over the internet to fight Entity 303. Thespeed179's team is the first one. Speed's team has a special server called the "Sulfur of Immunity". A thing that protects you from 303. Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Entity 303 Category:Hackers Category:Entities Category:Singleplayer Category:Stalkers